Wade Wilson
=Character Information= Basics Name: Wade Wilson Alias: Deadpool Age: No official age is given anywhere, but I'll go with 37. Name of Canon: Deadpool/Cable & Deadpool/Marvel Comics/Earth-616 Canon/AU/Other Game CR: Canon References: Marvel Universe Wiki Marvel Wikia Canon Point: Directly after the end of Deadpool (2008) #12 when he just shot himself in the head out of boredom. Current Residence: Residential Zone 03 (with the Mutants) Setting Deadpool comes from a comic book world, a fact he is occasionally aware of. The world very closely mirrors modern-day Earth both in terms of many public figures and popular culture, but it is inhabited by all sorts of superhumans who often use their gifts for good or evil. There are mutants, sorcerers, gods, aliens, cosmic entities, secret organizations, and alternate dimensions. There is not a lot of central logic to the greater machinations of the Marvel Universe (also called Earth-616 unofficially) mostly because the interconnected universe concept was largely an after-thought from the company that produces Marvel Comics. They had fun putting together famous superheroes and it certainly didn't hurt their sales figures either, so they developed a very elaborate continuity that managed to encapsulate everything. As you can imagine, retroactively developing a continuity to encompass the Norse god of thunder, aliens, Nazis, mutants, and cosmic beings that defy definition is not easy, particularly if you are trying to make the world similar to the real one. As a result, a great deal of comic book continuity involves shenanigans and a healthy dose of suspension of disbelief, which most comic book characters take completely seriously (though a good portion of Deadpool's humor comes from poking fun at these shenanigans). Trying to exhaustively explain Earth-616 would take a lot of time and not really help anybody, so I'll try to keep it simple. Throughout the history of the world, people with superhuman abilities have existed. Some have become god-like figures is human mythology and history. Others have slipped by largely unnoticed. In more recent history, people with superhuman abilities have become far more commonplace and many of them have taken it upon themselves to use their powers to reshape the world. Some of them, often referred to as supervillains or just "bad guys", use their abilities to amass wealth, destroy things they don't like, or take over the world (of course). Others have taken it upon themselves to strike back at the supervillains and generally uphold their own view of what is "good" or "justice". They are often considered superheroes or "good guys", though many of them are considered vigilantes. Taking on this sort of larger-than-life position in society often is reflected in the way the superheroes and supervillains present themselves to the public. They are generally anonymous, fashioning themselves in masked costumes and adopting a pseudonym that the general public gives them. Over the course of the past century or so, superhumans have become central to the universe for good or ill. Superhumans have a sense of community and governments have developed special divisions to deal with issues outside of the ordinary. While humanity has never been better equipped to fight off many of its global problems, the planet (and sometimes the entire universe) often hangs on the edge of complete and utter destruction. This can sometimes lead to a polarizing view of what role superhumans play amid this chaos. Some believe they are paragons or generally superior to normal humans. Others believe they are aberrations that need to be controlled or killed. Outside of this hero/villain dynamic, things get a little hazier. Some superhumans don't wish to have any sort of extraordinary place in the world. Mutants, for example, often just want to live normal lives rather than be a victim of prejudice at the hands of the rest of humanity. Others, like Deadpool, may take on the persona of a superhero or supervillain, but their actual role in society is less clear. They often use their powers for less morally black/white tasks. They go around in a costume and have an alias, but the code that they follow is less of a clear path. Where the morally gray comes in is usually around the subject of killing. Most superheroes don't kill their enemies. It's the main reason a lot of law enforcement turns a blind eye toward superhuman activities. They beat up purse snatchers and bank robbers, tie them up, and the justice system takes care of the rest. Supervillains go to prison or to an insane asylum, they escape, and the dance starts over again. The superheroes that don't follow this unwritten rule are often considered differently within society. Other superheroes may refuse to work with them, the law may not be as lenient with them, and they are generally regarded as out of control. This is generally how most comic book continuities work: Good guys with superpowers fight bad guys with superpowers, the world almost ends, crisis is averted, and everything is back to normal. What makes the Marvel Universe unique is generally in its approach towards giving the characters more humanity. While most of the superheroes in the Marvel Universe want to make a difference, that difference is usually very small-scope. They see bad things happen and they use their powers to stop them. They try to get on with their own lives, keeping their superheroic activities a secret. Finding the balance between their own desires as an individual and what they believe is their responsibility given to them by destiny is often a huge deal for each and every character. Earth-616 is a big and crazy world, and to understand every little detail could take a lifetime, but from an objective standpoint, it's not that complicated. The writers of the comic books want to write about things they think are cool, like aliens and gods and kids with the powers of a particular arachnid. The Marvel Universe exists to give all of those things a place to play around in and to find reasons for why these things make sense. Yes, it's often convoluted and makes promises it can't keep in the long term. Characters die over and over and it almost never lasts more than a few years before someone wants to give them a big comeback. Big events almost never have any consequences that last very long and are swiftly forgotten. But that's part of the fun. Personality In the Marvel Universe, cataclysmic events are almost so commonplace that it's a wonder that most of the people caught up in the middle of it all can't just take a step back and laugh at the sheer madness of it, but most people just try to get on with their lives and ignore it all. They don't even question the nature of the universe they inhabit. But Wade Wilson does. He has no stake in this world. Everything he cared about was taken away from him, and despite being perpetually one foot in the grave, it's impossible for him to die permanently. How does a person like that fit into a world where just about everyone has a very clear sense of self? More often than not, he doesn't. He has no real goals or desires, no vision for a better world, no need to control. He just wants a sense of purpose, but he never seems to find it. So perhaps that is why he sees himself as a character in a comic book. It gives his life meaning where there often isn't any. It explains the madness that has consumed his life as well as the lives of many others in the universe. It allows him to take a step back from his own life and ignore the pain and consequences and just laugh at what he sees as a grand cosmic joke. His apparent nihilism and occasionally borderline sociopathic behavior puts him at odds with most other superhuman inhabitants of his universe, heroes and villains alike. He is unpredictable, unreasonable, unintelligible, and often times just plain annoying. Even the people he sometimes considers to be his friends will try to kill him. As such, he is a bit of a pariah in his universe. No one really knows quite what to do with him, so they generally just try and tolerate him. Either coaxed into it through money or boredom, or through simple mechanations of fate, Deadpool will get roped into most of the goings-on of this universe, but he will almost never take a central role in any of it. He will almost always just try to have fun with it. He more or less sees his life as consequence-free, so he doesn't generally show much interest in trying to "make a difference". He tries to maintain focus on simple goals, like money. It is why he typically plays the role of a mercenary. As a mercenary, he doesn't have to worry about morality or consequences. He is asked to do a job, he gets the job done, and he (sometimes) gets paid for it. This sort of wayward, morally grey, often bonkers outlook on life is usually put in very stark comparison to the other personalities of the universe. The superheroes of the universe (Spider-Man, Captain America, Thor, etc.) often have a guiding principle or faith in something that keeps them on a straight path that rarely wavers. They want to save to world, or at least most of the people in it. Even supervillains often have a guiding philosophy or vision of the world that they adhere to. They want to control or reshape the world. Wade is a null point in that dichotomy, and he often exists to undermine that sort of black-and-white, good-and-evil, cut-and-dry philosophy that is often very prevalent. He is the Shakespearean fool. He makes fun of everything and everyone else takes it as a joke, but he's just being honest. He knows it's all ludicrous and melodramatic. He sees no separation between the comic book characters that are very real in his universe and other fictional characters. So it's hard for him to take any of it seriously. The best way to describe Wade's personality is "crazy like a fox". Yes, he suffers from psychological torment, hallucinations, and a practically non-existent sense of self-worth. He is most certainly insane. But through his insanity, he seems to have broken through the wall and Pac-Man'd around to the other side to almost hyper-sanity. Is he hallucinating word boxes detailing exposition and the things he says? Yes he is. But while the rest of the universe sees that as crazy, the readers know he is right. So is he truly crazy? Yes, but he's also right. In addition, most people mistake his insanity for stupidity. They see him bumble around, get his limbs cut off, sing songs from the 80s, and generally act like a buffoon, and they don't take him seriously, often to their own peril. Deadpool has often constructed incredibly intricate plans and plays them off as though he makes them up as he goes along. This is actually a great way to explain Deadpool's general personality. As previously mentioned, Deadpool tries not to take the world he lives in seriously, mostly because his ability to laugh objectively is the only thing that keeps him going after all that he has been through. If he took his life seriously, he would have to face up to the fact that he has lost everything, that he's responsible for a long list of horrible things, and he would have to deal with the consequences of it all. That's a burden he can't bear. So it's much easier for him to act like a gibbering idiot than to be taken seriously. Objectively speaking, Wade is one of the most powerful superhumans in his universe. He is functionally unkillable, he has proven to have a super-genius intellect, he is an expert with just about every kind of weaponry, and he almost always accomplishes whatever task he is assigned (one way or another). But despite his great ability, his lack of direction in life makes all of that power more or less useless. He has tried playing the hero many times in his past, and it almost never works out. It certainly doesn't help that he drives other superheroes up the wall and often has a hard time not blowing things up and killing people, but the main problem is that, while he does have a conscience (he does feel bad about killing and hurting innocent people), his motivation to be a hero is usually centered around simply finding acceptance or purpose, which is too selfish a motivation to lead to true heroics. He envies the other superheroes of his universe. He too wants to be loved, to have direction, to have agency, but he often learns the hard way that it's not that simple and he needs to find those things in himself, which he generally can't do. But when somebody does see potential in him and tries to encourage him to bring it out, it's usually enough to ground him, at least for as long as that person is able to keep him anchored. A good example of this would be his relationship with Theresa Cassidy (also known as Siryn or Banshee in her later years). She was able to look past his unappealing exterior and saw good in him. Wade fell hard for her and tried to reform his ways for her. However, when extenuating circumstances caused them to drift apart and sometimes violently butt heads, Wade's motivation to care about himself or the world he lived in began to slip away in turn. Wade externalizes everything. His motivations, his goals, his problems, everything. Looking within his own mind for anything terrifies him, because he's terrified of what his true nature is. He is a mercenary because it gives him something to accomplish without any long term commitment. He fights for money because money isn't good or evil. Any hope he finds, he finds in other people because he doesn't believe any exists in himself. He didn't want any of this. He just wanted to make enough money to run away with the girl he loved and be happily ever after. Then he got cancer and everything began to slip away. Desperately, he tried to grab onto his life in order to keep the happiness that he had finally found. As a result, he became a failed experiment and began to wish only for death, and only when he was finally granted his wish did he waver slightly, activating his healing factor and keeping him perpetually alive. In an effort to stave off death, he been granted eternal life, but with nothing left to live for. He is hideous, physically and mentally scarred, aimless, alone, and an unstoppable trained killer. Someone like that doesn't have a wealth of life options. But to his credit, a part of him is always fighting. Perhaps it's that part that keeps his healing factor working. A part that still sees value in the world he inhabits. A part that wants the whole of his being to follow suit and achieve its potential. But it's difficult to say whether or not he'll ever reach that point. He sees a world that doesn't really matter. A world that never wanted him in it. A world that continually plays cruel jokes on his life. That kind of outlook would drive a man crazy, and the only way Wade Wilson knows how to cope is to play along with the joke and maybe one day he'll get the last laugh. Some more specifics: While many characters in comics may have boxes of text that represent their inner monologue, Wade has two different kinds of boxes (one white, one yellow) and rather than acting as his inner monologue, he actually converses with them, so it's more like he's hearing voices and talking to himself. Wade is aware of most tropes in fiction and is often eager to point them out as they happen to him. He breaks the fourth wall occasionally, though he won't do it too much and usually just for fun. Just as Wade is a aware that he is in a comic book, when I play him, Wade will also be aware that he is in an RP. This will never be used to god-mode or to canon-break someone. I've dealt with his meta-awareness in a jamjar RP before, and rather than canon-break people, he will usually just have fun with them. He'll have a throw-away line and then immediately change the subject. Because most characters regard him as insane, they will just ignore him. Wade is not generally a nice person. If he has a reason, he will hurt and sometimes kill people. His moral compass tends to spin around a lot. He will be a troublemaker. More often than not, though, he'll just be a nuisance. He never keeps his mouth shut, he makes fun of everything, he eats too much, drinks too much, watches too much TV, flirts with everything that moves, and is generally an adrenaline junkie. He will generally come off as an immature psychopath. The point in canon where he will be taken from will be just after getting paid off by Bullseye and essentially having more money than he knows what to do with. Lacking that external motivation (money), he slips into boredom and eventually shoots himself in the head. Abilities and Weaknesses As far as abilities go, Wade doesn't technically have any superpowers. His healing factor is less a power and more of a biological abberation. That being said, it basically renders him unkillable. Cut off his head and he'll grow a new one. Blow him to smithereens and if a single finger is left, it will be enough to reconstitute the entire body. He's unsure if starvation would be enough to kill him, but he isn't interested in trying because it would be a lame way to die. I'd say that it's probably possible since his body probably needs energy in order to make the healing factor work. Beyond superhuman traits, he's also an incredibly skilled combatant with firearms and his trusty katana. He's in great physical shape, though he isn't superhuman in this regard, nor is he even quite peak-human like Captain America is. But he's very skilled and his ability to survive just about anything has served as a great learning experience over the years. He's also an incredible tactician, although his plans are always ludicrous and borderline insane in scope and complexity. That being said, he almost always gets the job done, regardless of how elaborate or crazy his plans are. Another ability (though it's hard to call an ability) is that he's more or less immune to mental powers, partially due to his healing factor continually regenerating his brain cells, and also because his mind is not exactly a fun place to be. He also often has a teleportation device, but this isn't really an ability since the power comes from technology. As for weaknesses, he doesn't really have one. There is no magic button that shuts off his healing factor, and if there was, he probably would have used it on himself a long time ago. He is, however, very easy to manipulate if you have something that interests him. He's very materialistic on the surface and that usually gets him into trouble. In addition, while his healing factor can essentially bring him back from anything, it doesn't happen instantly. If he loses a limb, he probably won't grow the whole thing back for another day or so. Even a finger will take a few minutes to grow back. And he's not any harder to hurt than any other normal human. He's not bulletproof or immune to pain or anything like that. Another pseudo-weakness is that while his healing factor was originally developed as a means to cure his cancer, and while it does keep him alive, it has also caused his cancer to grow and spread throughout his entire body, which is partially responsible for his appearance. The cancer and the healing factor sort of balance each other out. Without the healing factor, the cancer would eventually kill him. Without the cancer, the healing factor would cause a rapid overproduction of his cells and basically cause him to explode. Inventory - 2 Katana - Hunting knife - Two automatic firearms - Two sidearms - Assorted grenades - Wallet - iPod - Teleportation device (broken) - Costume - Sewing kit - Rope - Half-eaten chocolate bar - Lint - Paperclips - Wearable - 3 Credits Character Relationships Canon * Emma Frost - Frenemy. They hate each other, but so far they don't really oppose one another. In fact, they have actually been mildly helpful toward one another as far as sharing information goes. This is probably because there aren't really any other people from their Canon. Pseudo-Canon * Steve Rogers - Captain America was Deadpool's hero growing up, and the part of him that is still somewhat good-natured owes a lot to Cap. However, Deadpool's shady morals and abrasive behavior have resulted in a handful of awkward situations for Cap thus far. Still their acquaintanceship here isn't nearly as strained as it is in Earth-616 continuity. This is probably mostly because this Steve Rogers never met Deadpool in his continuity. * Anthony "Tony" Stark - Deadpool and Tony haven't exchanged too many words, but at the very least, Tony has given Deadpool a job as a bouncer. * Clint Barton - Deadpool and Clint don't really get along. Deadpool doesn't really have much respect for Hawkeye and the feeling appears mutual. * Thor Odinson - Deadpool and Thor get along fine, though that's probably because Thor is a pretty easy going guy most of the time and because they haven't talked too much. * Bruce Banner - Since Deadpool needs Hulk blood to get his healing factor working again, he's been pressuring Bruce to transform. On the one hand, Deadpool would prefer that Bruce did this willingly and with preparation, but Bruce's apprehension may lead Deadpool to being a little more forceful. This could be problematic. * Natasha Romanoff - Deadpool likes Natasha and flirts with her quite a bit. She doesn't reciprocate on either counts. She seems to be keeping a watchful eye on Deadpool's activities and has little patience for his antics. * Virginia "Pepper" Potts - Deadpool has respect for her considering some of her recent comic developments (some of which he shared with her), but she seems to mostly consider him nuts and annoying. She's been pretty patient with him, though. * Phil Coulson - Deadpool has no idea who he is since he doesn't exist in Earth-616 yet, but he's not too fond of S.H.I.E.L.D. in general. * Charles Xavier - Against all reason, Charles has been very accommodating to Deadpool and is even letting him stay at Mutanthaus. Deadpool likes this younger, more nubile Charles Xavier, but he thinks he's probably a bit too naive. * Pietro Lehnsherr - Deadpool isn't a big fan, mostly because Pietro in 616 is kind of a jerk (something Deadpool has been specific in informing this Pietro about). Pietro doesn't really seem to like Deadpool much. * Peggy Carter - Deadpool made a lousy first impression, but he likes her just fine. She's not a fan. * Logan "Wolverine" - Deadpool and Logan bonded over mutual circumstances. They seem to get along OK for now. * James "Bucky" Barnes - Deadpool and Bucky haven't talked much and it was just a casual discussion about poker and the Starks. * Loki - Deadpool assumes that Gunnar is actually Loki, and has said as much to Emma, but he's playing along with the ruse for now. Non-Canon * Kevin Flynn - Flynn regards Deadpool with equal parts intrigue and facepalm. Deadpool is familiar with the Tron canon and obviously a big fan of Jeff Bridges. He likes to call Kevin "Obi-Wan Lebowski". * Ratchet (Bayverse) - They haven't spoken much. Deadpool finds it strange that this place has Transformers. * Jin Tian - Deadpool didn't think much of Jin at first. But now that he's seen Jin kick a robot's ass, he's kind of O_O * Karkat Vantas - Deadpool actually really likes Karkat. He's funny. He's a lot of fun to fuck with. * Camille - Deadpool is a little freaked out by Camille, but he finds her intriguing. * The Signless - Deadpool has nicknamed him "Lessy" and they get along pretty well. Deadpool considers him to be the sanest troll he's met so far and kind of uses him to understand more about troll culture. * Tachikoma - Deadpool likes Tachikoma, despite the fact that he's set Tachikoma up for possible pain at the hands of Vriska. Tachikoma hired him despite knowing next to nothing about him and gave him something to do and plenty of encouragement. * Ladon Ceto - Deadpool thinks the way Ladon talks is hysterical. And Ladon has hired Deadpool as a part-time thug. * Sollux Captor - Deadpool finds Sollux intriguing. Sollux rushed out to protect Terezi and he also somehow managed to bring up a forcefield. Deadpool is curious as to how that works exactly. * Protoman - Deadpool likes Protoman. He gave him a taco. * Tron - Deadpool is a fan of Tron. They had an epic Disc Wars battle. Tron won, but it was awesome. * Raimi Matthews - Deadpool was just plain confused and annoyed by Raimi. That's not something he's used to. He's usually the one inflicting those things. * Buffy Meissonier - Buffy thinks that Deadpool might murder her. She's kept her distance since then. * Sonic the Hedgehog - Deadpool finds his existence bizarre and slightly trippy. Still, he kinda likes the little guy. * Davesprite - Davesprite and Deadpool had a nice existential discussion on the personification of Death and its effects in Sacrosanct. * The TARDIS - Deadpool thinks TARDIS is cool, but he doesn't like that she doesn't respect him. She thinks he's an insufferable idiot. * Vriska Serket - Deadpool has basically conspired against her for fun and profit, but he doesn't really have anything against her personally. He just figures there's probably a reason why most of the trolls seem to dislike her and if he's going to choose sides, he might as well be on the winning side. * Cy - Deadpool is convinced that Cy is an hallucination. Cy just seems confused as to why she can't read his mind. * Terezi Pyrope - Deadpool was able to strike a deal with Terezi, despite initially threatening her into it. He also was willing to help her get some revenge on Vriska while also getting his payment from Tachikoma. He respects her devious little mind. * Dana Mercer - Deadpool likes Dana. He has a thing for bad girls. Particularly ones who make pop culture references. * Agent Washington - Deadpool tried to impress Wash, but Wash wasn't buying it. Deadpool will not forget this slight. * Victor Fries - Deadpool doesn't really know what to make of Mr. Freeze since he doesn't know much about him. Right now he imagines him as a cross between Walter White and Snow Miser. * Jade Harley - Deadpool likes her rifle and how she wants to hunt dinosaurs. =Player Information= Nickname: Pat OOC Journal: ddrussianinja Email/IM/Plurk: ddrussianinja@gmail.com/Atlantis3000/ddrussianinja